Bela's unknow past
by kodatoad
Summary: over the summer Bella's past comes back to haught her. will edward's and her relationship fall apart. Bella might not be human.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the last day of school. I'm riding with my vampire boy friend to his family's house. I'm so happy I now can spend more time with him. "bella were here." My andoius voice brought me out of my quit musings. I fell out of his car at that. Emmett's booming laugh made me turn red. "emmet shut up." Edward said to him while helping me up. Iwas going to stay here at his house all summer while Charlie went to a cop training camp. "thanks." I told him. I also was dreading this summer. In two weeks would be the fith anaversiry of me running away from my past. I feel soory jasper would feel my intense longing to go back to new York. Quit thinking about that bella. I told myself.

Those first two weeks flough by fast. Yesterday I started longing for my once carefree ' I don't give a fuck' life style. Today the doorbell rang and iwas closet so went to get it an there stood………………

Jpov

The first week every one was happy. But bella also felt worry and longing. The second week was the same except bella's longing was intensefeid. One day the door bell rang. My family and I were shoock. We hadn't heard any one aprouch. Bella got up to see who it was before we could stop her. We sat there then we shot up when we heard her gasp. We then relized we could only her bella's heartbeat the person at the door must be a vampire. When we got there we saw bella staring at the female vampire standing at the door. Her emotions where every where. They went from shook and longing to intense anger. So intense I imidantly flinched back. What happened next shocked us all exept the vampire at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

There at the door stood mercury or as I used to call her little mercy. She was as tall as me and she looked just like me except for her vampiric beauty and her long blue black hair. "Hello izzy, nice family." I now knew why she was here and I pounced on her. I started punching her with all my might. "ow izzy get your skinny little ass off my." I knew I was hurt her so I got off her and glared at her. "izzy I'm not here for that. That's his job. I came here to see how you were doing siesta." I knew she wasn't lying. So I backed off with the glaring. All the Cullen's were starring at us. "pick your dumb ass up." She smiled. "thanks izzy." She knew that meant I had cooled down a bit. She got up. She came up and hugged me. I stood still the hugged her back. "izzy I missed you so much. He acted like you shoved a stick up his ass." " lil' mercy he was like that before. But I know what cha mean. I missed somewhat two." I rembered my family. "ya'll this is mercury. She' s my best friend from new York." They all stared at me. Oh right they don't know about new York. Dammit.

"When did you live in new York?" great story time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercury turned to stare at me." You didn't tell them." She said with a smirk on her face. "I was going to. I'll tell them after you leave. Why else did you come here?" she looked scared now." Izzy just so you know I didn't want to be the one to give this to you but it's the only way I could come." She then handed me …………………………a fight card! To say I was pissed is an understatement. She then disappeared. I turned to look at my family. "You might want to go inside." I said simply. We walked inside to the living room. "As you've probably noticed I'm not what you think I am. I'm a………I should start at the very beging. I wasn't born to Charlie and Renee Swan. I was born to Charles and Vitoria Swan. Charles is Charlie's brother. Amway's I was born in the year 1500." They were staring at me with dispalief. "Along time ago I know. My parents were part of a gang-mafia thing. It was the first thing like that. Exempt it was for the supernatural. There were three of them. My parents were in the most powerful one at the time. My dad was a very skilled fighter and on his way to being the big boss. He also was a vampire. I also have 10 siblings. So one night my dad, my oldest brother, and I were going to meet mom and the rest of my family to go to a meeting. A man walked out from behind a building. Soon we were surrounded. I was starting to get worrioded because I knew there was no way my dad and brother could take all of those vampires on at the same time. One of them grabbed my dad another one grabbed my brother. And one grabbed me. They made me watch them kill them. I was ten at the time. They let me go after they had given me a good beating and I ran the six miles to my house. When my mom saw me she could tell they had died. I was the youngest child by ten years so my siblings were very protective of me and so was my father. They'd have to be dead for me to have beaten so. Anyways there is something you know about my mother and my siblings, my mom was a witch but my brothers and sister was mainly vampire so they stopped aging at eighteen. Three years later this boy joined and boy was he a good fighter. Being a vamp of course he was good looking but for most of us girls we only cared if you were a good fighter. He was against our current boss because he kept on puling stupid moves. He was also great at convincing people to see his way. Anyway he convicted most of the gang to help him over though the big boss. That was one hell of a night but we won so jack was made the new big boss. It was great for about 300 years then more gangs started forming so we lost hundreds of members. Around this time we decided to make America our territory. It was UN claimed by a gang so it was free for the taking. Then of course the civil war broke out and jack decided we should divvied the gang into smaller gangs. Of course he would still run it all but each miny gang would have its own territory to hunt it. The witches would of course stay in the main gang. It went great till the gang that ran South America decided that they should have some of America. It started out as a minor issue for us but before we knew it the fight turned into the new born wars. Jack was pissed his people had swooped that low as to make it a new born war. He told them to back off but the thrill of the fight made them ignore him. I told him that something bad would come from letting them run wild but he leaned during that ordeal to never ignore my intuition. So the voltri was called in. I think you know what happened after that. We continued our rule over America. Jack and I had always been……………friends but we decided to try something more. So things kind of happened and I kind of had a kid and not long after that the gang lost most of its power and I left it. A few years later I moved here to spend some time with my uncle. Then I met yall and here we are." They were just staring at me. "Any questions?" I n asked. Rosalie then asked the question I knew was coming and dreading." Where is your child?" she said it with some emotion I was UN familiar with. "I'll tell yall later I need to think about how to word it." Edward asked the next one. "What do mean you and jack were friends?" opps, he caught the double meaning in that." Well we were more like friends with benefits." I responded quietly. He looked shocked. I singed and asked, "anymore questions?" they shook their heads no. "Alright then I guess I should tell y'all about my child…………………."

Yep Bella has kid review or you don't get to find out what happens.


End file.
